Air conditioners often provide cold air and/or hot air to locations as desired by a user. For example, a user may request operation of an air conditioner by setting a specified ambient temperature in a location. As a result, the air conditioner may operate to achieve the specified ambient temperature. However, during air conditioning operations, the air conditioner may be subject to various stresses, which may cause mechanical failure of the air conditioner.